


Kissing It Better

by Elisif



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, NSFW, PWP, bit of fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisif/pseuds/Elisif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalwen's lover pleasures her during the Dagor Bragollach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better

“Lalwen, for goodness sake sit still and let me help you, you’re such a child.”  
At Elenniel’s command, sharply voiced as she approached the bed with a roll of linen bandages and a pair of blue glass carafes of brown, acrid-smelling burn salve, Lalwen stiffened. From her seat on the edge of the bed, wearing only her shift, legs dangling, she surrendered and outstretched her scorched hands and raw wrists to her lover’s administrations, allowed Elenniel to slowly work her gloves and finger-guards free. When at last exposed to the soft lamplight of the bedchamber, she could see her fingers were flecked with round, coin-sized burns, gracing her knuckles and fingers in ornamental rows of crimson.  
Lifting her palms to the light, with a wince she said:  
“I guess it’s my own fault for going out to fight wearing gloves with copper buttons.”  
“Don’t be foolish,” said Elenniel, with a cough; even with rags stuffed into the cracks in the walls, the smell of smoke still lingered in the small bedchamber. With a sharp crack she ripped a length of linen from the roll of bandages and set it aside before once more taking Lalwen’s outstretched palm into her own. “It’s Moringotto’s fault for deciding to set the entire bloody continent on fire.”  
“Nevertheless I should have- ai, Elenniel!”  
With the rag held still, Elenniel stopped and curtly rolled her eyes, though her expression was kind.  
“You’re fine with hordes of axe-wielding orcs, love, but the instant I approach with a glass of disinfectant, honestly…”  
“Just get on with it,” said Lalwen.  
Elenniel paused. She knelt down, and poured the stronger-smelling of the two salves from the carafe into the centre of Lalwen’s unburned palm.  
“Bite down,” she said, and swiftly, she swept the salve outwards across the burned surfaces of Lalwen’s hands, worked the greasy ointment into her Lalwen’s fingers forming pressed circles and crescents with her fingertips. When she was done, she took the roll of linen and bound Lalwen’s hands up tightly with the thick linen bandages.  
Lalwen had kept her eyes closed as she winced throughout the procedure and had yet to open them from their clenched state though Elenniel was clearly finished. With another roll of her eyes, Elenniel rose to her feet, leant in close enough to kiss, and teasingly asked her:  
“Now… do you want me to kiss it better?”  
Lalwen opened her eyes, gave a blushing smile and laid her now swaddled fingertips against Elenniel’s cheeks.  
“Yes,” she said. “But not—” she glanced downwards, “on my fingers.”  
Elenniel smiled.  
“Lie back,” she said kindly, and Lalwen flung herself playfully backwards onto the bed, rolled over onto her side. Propped on her elbows with a broad smile, she watched as Elenniel swiftly unlaced and stripped off her gown into the rushes, kicked aside her shift and undergarments revealing the curled triangle of hair between her legs. She then climbed onto the bed and lay down at Lalwen’s side, shifted and snuggled up against her so their lashes touched, her arm reaching across Lalwen’s breasts and over her shoulder.  
For a few moments they simply lay together, content to lie and simply breathe in each other’s warm embrace. Finally, Lalwen lifted a stiff and clumsy bandaged hand and with it stroked Elenniel’s cheek.  
“It’s a pity I won’t be able to use my hands,” she said.  
“Well,” said Elenniel, rolling over once more to fumble for the roll of broad linen bandages on the dressing table, then squirming back to kneel at Lalwen’s side on her knees. “Well, if you’re not in need of them, then… May I?”  
She motioned towards Lalwen’s wrists with the roll of linen.  
Lalwen, fussing with her shift sat up and holding her wrists at the ready, kissed Elenniel’s cheek and said:  
“You may, my love.”  
Swiftly Elenniel fastened the band of linen into a firm knot around Lalwen’s wrists. With Lalwen’s assurance that the tie was not irritating the bandaged burns on her wrists or indeed anything else, she gently pushed her arms back over her head and urged her softly onto her back against the stack of pillows, bound wrists outstretched above her head, tense with anticipation.  
Swiftly Elenniel lifted the draped lace-trimmed edge of Lalwen’s shift, pulled it upwards with pinched fingertips and set it aside in a pile of folds pooled just below Lalwen’s neck, baring her entirely from her breasts downwards.  
She leant down over her and planted a string of soft, nuzzled kisses across Lalwen’s breasts, up across her shoulder and down the upper edges of her arm. Lalwen relaxed visibly at the touch; her tied arms jerked with sudden pleasure and her legs parted slightly, momentarily revealing the flush of pink between as Elenniel planted another kiss against her collarbone and on her nipple.  
“You are mine, my beautiful,” said Elenniel as, gently cupping Lalwen’s soft breast in her palm, she lay down at her side, parted her tangled curls from her face and kissed her softly on the lips.  
Again, Lalwen shuddered; sensing her rising pleasure, Elenniel reached downwards and cupped her between the legs, felt the slight wetness between her dark curls of hair in her fingers before she reached inwards between her lips and began to gently stroke the tender spaces in between.  
Lalwen’s legs parted as she gave a sharp cry of pleasure; Elenniel reached further downwards to wet her fingers before bringing them back up again to gently push against Lalwen’s clit, each time inducing another plea to continue as she pressed.  
“Elenniel…”  
Lalwen was now shuddering, her legs parting still further as Elenniel increased her pace, rubbing faster and harder until. With a final forceful pressure on her clit, Lalwen convulsed, her legs bucking and arms straining and she fell backwards into gasps of immeasurable pleasure as Elenniel brought her to full climax at last.  
She lay shuddering and gasping for breath as Elenniel withdrew her hand at last, wiped her fingers off on the bed clothes. She waited a few seconds until Lalwen’s shudders had been reduced to contented, heavy breaths; then she reached up and steadily unpicked the knot at Lalwen’s wrists, let them fall free.  
She leaned in close enough to feel Lalwen’s lashes fluttering against her own, stroked her cheek.  
“Now,” she said, rolling on top of her and reaching around to embrace her fully. “Did I take the sting away?”  
Lalwen kissed her on the nose.  
“Yes, my love,” she said. “You did.”


End file.
